The present invention relates to a multiple foam substrate for impact energy absorption and airbag deployment, and a method of making the same in vehicles.
There is a growing need to improve the impact energy absorption properties of automotive interior trim substrates. Such sheet metal structures include pillars, side rails, and roof structures. However, the industry has been challenged in determining a cost effective way of manufacturing interior trim substrates and interior components in order to meet industry demands. For example, manufacturers continue to search for ways of improving the properties of substrates for absorbing energy in a cost saving manner while providing structural support.
One challenge that manufacturers are faced with is that impact energy absorption throughout the passenger compartment, such as on pillars, side rails, or the roof structure of a vehicle, requires different energy absorption material, including molded foam or beads. This is due to the vehicle structure design which typically includes a plurality of sheet metal pieces that form the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The thickness and geometric stiffness of the sheet metal typically determine the amount of energy absorption material required. That is, the thicker and/or stiffer the sheet metals is, the more absorption material is required to meet industry demands. Thus, different energy absorption materials would be useful to have in interior trim substrates.
There is also a growing need to improve airbag deployment properties of automotive interior trim substrates. Upon impact, airbags may be deployed from various locations within a vehicle compartment, such as pillars, side panels, roof structures, and front panels. However, the industry has also been challenged in determining a cost effective way of manufacturing interior trim substrates with airbags and interior components in order to meet industry demands. For example, manufacturers continue to search for ways of improving the properties of a substrate for accommodating an airbag disposed thereto to deploy from the substrate.
A deployable airbag is typically disposed between the metal sheet structure, such as a pillar, and the interior trim substrate. The airbag is typically fastened to an area of the sheet metal structure and adjacent the energy absorbing part which is covered by an interior substrate. This separate manufacturing and assembly process used in disposing the deployable airbag between the structure and the interior trim substrate results in further additional manufacturing time and costs.
Although current energy absorbing parts are adequate, improvements can be made thereupon. Currently, multi-component parts are manufactured for impact energy absorption and air bag deployment purposes. Some multi-components are separately manufactured and then combined to comprise a part which is fastened to an area of a vehicle compartment, such as a pillar. More particularly, a single foam is molded to form a shape of a vehicle component to which it may be attached. The molded foam is then adhered to a predetermined area on an interior trim material or a shell which then fastens onto the structure of a vehicle. The separate manufacturing processes used in forming the molded foam and the interior trim substrates result in additional manufacturing time and costs.
Thus, what is needed is an improved system and method of making an integrally formed substrate that more efficiently meets the industry demands for energy absorption on collision impacts.
What is also needed is an improved system and method of making a substrate that provides for a deployable airbag system for deployment therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a method of manufacturing a multiple foam substrate of a predetermined shape for selective impact energy absorption with a mold having first and second mold cavities. The method includes injecting a first foam into the first mold cavity sufficiently to fill the first mold cavity, and storing the first foam in the first mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to form a substantially non-mixing surface on the first foam. The method further includes injecting a second foam into the second mold cavity and onto the non-mixing surface on the first foam sufficiently to fill the second mold cavity, and storing the second foam in the second mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to bond the first foam to the second foam along the non-mixing surface, whereby to define the multiple foam substrate having the predetermined shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a method of manufacturing a multiple foam substrate of a predetermined shape for selective impact energy absorption and airbag deployment with a mold having first and second cavities. The method includes injecting a first foam into the first mold cavity sufficiently to fill the first mold cavity, and storing the first foam in the first mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to form a substantially non-mixing surface on the first foam. The method further includes loading a deployable airbag onto the non-mixing surface. The method further includes injecting a second foam into the second mold cavity and onto the non-mixing surface adjacent the deployable airbag sufficiently to fill the second mold cavity, and storing the second foam in the second mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to bond the first foam to the second foam along the non-mixing surface, whereby to define the multiple foam substrate having the predetermined shape.
Yet another object of the present invention provides for a multiple foam substrate of a predetermined shape for impact energy absorption manufactured by the process of injecting a first foam into a first mold cavity of a mold sufficiently to fill the first mold cavity, storing the first foam in the first mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to form a substantially non-mixing surface on the first foam, injecting a second foam into a second mold cavity of the mold and onto the non-mixing surface on the first foam sufficiently to fill the second mold cavity, and storing the second foam in the second mold cavity for a predetermined time sufficient to bond the first foam to the second foam along the non-mixing surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a mold for manufacturing a multiple foam substrate of predetermined shape. The mold comprises an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion has a first surface from which a first section extends and a second surface from which a second section extends. The second surface is adjacent the first surface. The lower portion has a lower surface from which a lower section extends. The first section is configured to engage with the lower section to define a first mold cavity at a first closed position. The second section is configured to engage with the lower section to define a second mold cavity at a second position.